12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn is the third arc of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. It is based on the fourth novel of the series, The Twelve Kingdoms: Skies of Dawn. The arc follows Youko Nakajima, Suzu, and Shoukei as they struggle to understand what responsibilities a ruler has as well as their limitations, along with realizing what they are capable of as individuals and how they must not place all their hopes on expectations of others. The events of the arc are closely linked to the ascension of Youko as the rightful ruler of Kei. Youko struggles with her lack of political experience and overall understanding of the Twelve Kingdoms as her court continues to undermine her, leaving her effectively powerless. Meanwhile, two girls enduring unhappy circumstances head to Kei believing that new ruler of Kei is the key to ending their misery. Suzu, a kaikyaku, comes to believe only the ruler of Kei can understand her unhappiness and that she can save Suzu from her abusive mistress. Shoukei, the fallen princess of Hou, resents how she has been reduced to the difficult life of a peasant and deeply envies how Kei's monarch suddenly rose in fortune. When a rebellion begins to brew in Wa Province in Kei, the lives of the three young women begin to converge. Characters * Youko Nakajima, the ruler of Kei, a taika * Suzu, a kaikyaku, a servant to the Mistress of the Bluemist Aerie * Shoukei, the former princess of Hou * Keiki, the kirin of Kei, Youko's most trusted and faithful advisor * Seikyou, the prime minister of Kei's royal court * Koukan, the former governor of Kei's Baku Province, accused of treason * Enho, a wise village elder requested by Keiki to teach Youko about the Twelve Kingdoms * Rangyoku, a helpful young woman who lives in the village with Enho * Keikei, a small boy, Rangyoku's younger brother * Rakushun, Youko's friend, a hanjyuu * Seishuu, a sickly young boy from Kei who befriends Suzu * Ikuya Asano, Youko's classmate from Japan, who resided with travelling performers until meeting Suzu * Koshou, the leader of the rebels in the Shisui Prefecture of Kei's Wa Province * Sekki, Koshou's younger brother, an intelligent boy who serves as the rebels' strategist * Kantai, the commander of subversive forces against Gahou, the governor of Wa Province * Gahou, the corrupt governor of Wa Province * Shoukou, the corrupt praetor of the Shisui Prefecture, Gahou's lackey * Enki, the kirin of En, an ally to Youko * Shoryu, the ruler of En, an ally to Youko * Gekkei, the governor of Hou's Kei Province, responsible for regicide * Gobo, the woman in charge of the village house where Shoukei lives as a commoner in Hou * Chuutatsu, the former ruler of Hou, Shoukei's father * Shushou, the ruler of Kyou * Kyouki, the kirin of Kyou * Riyo, the Mistress of the Bluemist Aerie in Sai, Suzu's mistress * Kouko, the ruler of Sai * Sairin, the kirin of Sai Episodes *